


Love me like you do

by Goldrush23



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldrush23/pseuds/Goldrush23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton have been friends since the first day Luke moved into the house across from Ashton. They didn't know love would come along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me like you do

Love me like you do

Luke looked across the lawn of his new house seeing a boy about his age or a little older. Luke smiled and lifted his hand to awkwardly wave 'hello'. The boys across the lawn smiled back and waved.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke was 8 and Ashton was 10 they finally had the balls to actually talk to each other and they became inseparable. They would hold hands and kiss each other's cheeks goodbye but they didn't see the disapproval on every bodies face.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A tragic incident happened when Ashton was 12. Ashton didn't know what was happening. He couldn't breathe. "Ashy please breath! Ashy please! I'm right here! Follow my breaths!" Luke tried to calm Ashton down and it was kind of working. Ashton started to match the rhythmic breathing of luke. Luke has small tears falling down his face. Ashton smiled slightly and brushed away a tear that fell from Luke's eyes. "I'm okay lukey. See babe I'm breathing again." Luke nodded and smiled. They grew even closer.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke's 13 year old self stared at the ceiling of his home. He and Ashton were having a sleepover. "Ash." Luke whispered. "Yes, love?" Ashton whispered back. Luke bit his lip. " Have you ever kissed anybody?" Ashton chuckled. "I'm 15 of course I've kissed somebody." Luke nodded. "Yea." He sighed. "What's wrong lukey?" Ashton asked quietly playing with Luke's hair. "A girl kissed me today." Luke frowned. Ashton laughed. "Get it lukey!" "But I didn't like it. Now that I think about I don't even like tits. I just- have you ever kissed a boy before?" Luke sighed in frustration and confusion. Ashton nodded. "Yea. I have. Why?" Luke bit his lip again. He rolled over so he and Ashton were face to face. "C-could. You uh.... Kiss me?" Luke blushed and Ashton softly smiled. "Sure, Lukey." So Ashton leaned in and planted his soft lips on Luke. Ashton rolled on top of Luke to deepen the kiss. Yea. Luke's in love. And gay. Once the kiss finished Luke blushed and buried his face into Ashtons neck. "I'm gay." Luke stated. Ashton chuckled. " I know babe."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke came out when he was 15. Ashton was there the whole time. Sadly his family didn't accept that and Ashton wasn't having it. A family fight started. Luke was crying by the end. And Ashton picked him up cradled him and brought him to his house. The cruel words taunted luke in his sleep. 'Faggot' 'the Devils child'. Ashton softly kissed Luke's head. Soothing him and whispering sweet words like "you're beautiful." Or "Don't change for them you're perfect." Luke smiled softly. Deeper he was falling in love with Ashton.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke had an embarrassing moment at 16. And Ashton laughed at him for it. Luke had gotten a boner from Ashton sitting on top of his lap. Luke has never and he means never has gotten a boner. So Luke was blushing like mad and covering his face. "Aww lukey! It's okay! I know I'm irresistible." Ashton joked and Luke whined uncomfortably. Not from the joke but from the situation. Ashton sighed. "You've never gotten a boner before have you?" Luke blushed even harder. "Oh my god you're so innocent it's adorable." Ashton cooed. Luke whined again. "Okay okay calm down." Ashton bit his lip deep in thought. "I think. I've got something." Ashton lowered him self on to his knees and Luke watched in curiosity. Luke gasped once Ashton had placed his hand on a sensitive area. And Ashton continued from there until Luke released himself which seem to have happened way to quick. Luke had just gotten his first blowjob.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ashton got depressed at the age of 20. Luke had gotten insecure at the age of 18. They were both having problems and they were trying to help each other. Ashton would whine about how much he wanted to die and Luke would tell him of Ashton died then he himself would die. Ashton would smile and kiss Luke's lips whenever this happened. Luke would whine to Ashton about how far he was and Ashton would tell him that he was perfect. He would kiss Luke's belly when this happened. It was pretty clear that they were both in love with each other they were just too shy to admit it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke confessed at 19 after he had heard about Ashton dating a reckless college guy. "I LOVE YOU ASHTON IRWIN! YOURE JUST TO BLIND TO SEE THAT! HE'S NO GOOD FOR YOU." Luke cried when he started yelling at Ashton. Ashton cried because he's waited so long to here this from Luke. "I. I love you too." Ashton muttered out. Luke perked up and awkwardly laughed. "I can't believe us. We just got done yelling at each other and now we are saying our I love you's." They kissed after that.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Luke was 22 and Ashton was 24 Luke proposed. It was a sweet cute romantic proposal. Luke had gotten down on one knee in front of a crowd of people and looked up at Ashton who was tearing up. "Knock knock." Luke had said. "Who's there?" Ashton choked out. "Marry." Luke said back. Ashton let out a strangled sob. "Marry who?" Luke smiled and took out a ring. "Marry me." Ashton laughed through his tears and jumped on Luke both of them falling on the ground but not caring. Ashton gleefully kissed Luke. "Yes! Of course! Oh my god! I love you so much baby you don't understand!" The crowd awed and Luke smiled his tongue hitting his teeth. The smile he does when he's in pure joy. "I do understand baby. I really do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They got married when Luke was 23 and Ashton was 25. It was a great wedding. Luke's parents didn't show up. It didn't surprise Luke though because they haven't talked since Luke was 15. Luke didn't let that get to him because the love of his life was officially his. Off the market.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luke and Ashton adopted two kids a few years later. A girl and a boy since they couldn't decide which one they wanted. They named their daughter Alaska and their son Augustus. They were both John green fans.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Their children got married to their own couples in their mid twenties and Ashton and Luke smiled the whole time while holding hands. Alaska had gotten married to her girlfriend Riley. Gus has gotten married to his girlfriend Paige. Luke and Ashton couldn't have been happier for them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Ashton was 92 Luke had died. It was a sad day for everybody. Ashton knew Luke was watching from above. He smiled at the sky and little did he know Luke smiled back down at his baby. When Ashton gave his speech he cried his old voice sounding like a whisper. "I've loved that man since I first saw him across the street from my old house." Ashton chuckled. "He was the cutest little thing. I didn't know we would get this far in our relationship but we did. We are so in love with each other other people wish they were us. And I say we are so in love with each other because we are still in love with each other. Nothing has changed that. He's not gone he's just an angel watching from above." Everybody cried. Ashton didn't though because he knew he would be seeing him soon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Soon was sooner than he thought. Ashton died at 93 and when he went to heaven Luke was waiting for him at the gate a smile on his face. Luke looked like his 18 year old self again. "Hi baby." They walked away together. And after that they literally stayed together for ever. This is love. Waiting for that one soul mate in the skies above. Love is real.


End file.
